


Camp Summer Breeze

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Friendship and lust blossoms over a summer camp guardianship. OCXAJ Styles.Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 1st, 2016





	Camp Summer Breeze

Sora pushed her rust colored curls behind her ear as she stepped out of her cabin, heading towards the loading area of the buses. Kids milled around, hugging, saying goodbyes, crying. It was sad, but also refreshing. After her first year being a guidance counselor at the summer camp, “Camp Summer Breeze”, for two full months she was exhausted. It was non-stop go. There were rivers to raft, crafts to make, and of course, her personal favorite, horses to ride. While she was sure to be a dutiful counselor and ensure the kids’ safety, she also enjoyed the sights that specific activity had. The horses were beautiful, the landscape flawless, but even more sublime was the instructor. Allen “AJ” Styles had been the horse handler and instructor at the camp for eighteen years. When she’d asked why, he explained that he loved the horses and the kids. He had four of his own but the refused to go to the camp their dad worked at because they were too cool.

.

“I dunno, I think you’re pretty cool,” Sora said.

Once she’d realized her mistake in words, she blushed and looked back at the kids.

“Yeah, well, you’re one of the few kids that do,” he replied with a chuckle.

Lifting her eyebrows, she retorted, maybe a little too sharply, “I’m not a kid. Those are kids. I happen to be twenty-three.”

He looked amused as he pushed off the wooden fencing, flashing her a wicked grin.

“Yeah, you’re a kid. You’re young enough to be my kid at least.”

Narrowing her eyes, she smarted off, “Age is nothing but a number Mr. Styles.”

With that, she trotted off to the kids to gather them up for dinner. She told herself not to look back, not to give him the satisfaction after teasing her relentlessly through out the month, but she had to. She was surprised to find him biting his lip and staring in her direction, an indescribable look on his face.

“Come on guys, let’s get washed up for dinner,” she said, turning around with her face burning.

.

Smiling at the memory, she waved goodbye to the buses full of children. She didn’t stop until they were out of sight.

“Come on Sora,” Xavier called to her as everyone headed back to the cabins.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“I keep forgetting you’re new. Every year, as a celebration for making it through safely and happily, we have a party and just drink and chill,” he explained, hooking an arm around her shoulder, “Rumor has it there’s a certain camp owners son that has an interest in knowing you better. Will he have the kingdom key to Sora’s chasiti- Oomph.”

She withdrew her elbow from his gut with a smirk.

“If you’d kindly not yell about my virginity I’d appreciate it,” she hissed, “I told you that in confidence.”

“My bad, my bad. Should I tell him you’re not interested?” Xavier muttered as he lifted his shirt and gingerly rubbed his abs.

“Yeah, please. I don’t want to be the years newest flavor,” she muttered.

Tyler Breeze, while handsome, was cocky and rude and everything she hated in a man. He basically only had his job because his dad owned the place.

“Point taken. You’re too good for that anyway,” he said, flashing a smile.

She thanked him and went to her cabin to change for the evening. After pulling red locks into a messy bun, she tore off her camp uniform and donned a light blue sun dress and black short capris before heading back out.

“Heeeeyyy, new girl!”

With a slight eye roll, she turned and found Tyler leaned against a tree, a bottle of Jack already half empty dangling from his fingers.

“Hi Tyler,” she muttered, hoping he’d let her go.

“Did you enjoy your summer? How about we go talk about it in my bed?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“No thank you,” she replied, shooting him a disgusted look.

As she walked off, she heard him curse and yell out, “Your loss uggo.”

Of course. Exactly the reason she wasn’t into men like him. Conceited with fragile egos. Couldn’t take a no without being an asshole. She headed over to the group of people and chatted for a few minutes to be kind, hopefully solidify some friendships, but after two beers she got bored of the constant groping and making out that had started between everyone else. It was starting to get dark so she grabbed two beers and headed to the dock. Settling on the end, she slid off her flipflops onto the dock and slipped her feet into the cool water.

“Oh that feels heavenly,” she groaned, leaning back onto her hands.

“Ya know, if this were a horror movie, you’d be yanked under the water right ‘bout now?”

A small laugh escaped her lips and she bent back more to find Allen standing there with that perfect smile.

“Hello to you too. Know something I don’t about these waters?”

“Nope, just lettin’ ya know to watch out for Voorhees,” he replied, coming closer.

That caused her to grin. Horror movies were one of their common favorites. She moved the beers to make room as he crouched down and subtly checked out his round bottom in his fitted jeans. Her line of sight was interrupted as he sat down.

“Beer?” she offered, listing one his way.

“Sure. Ya expectin’ someone?” he asked, taking the bottle and popping it open on the wood beneath them.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she replied, “No, why?”

“I just figured since ya brought two, maybe one of the guys were gonna come join ya,” he explained, adjusting the white straw cowboy hat.

“Mmm, nope. Breeze tried his luck and was shot down,” she said with a laugh, “Just figured I’d enjoy my last night by getting a little tipsy.”

It was quiet for a bit, just the sound of her feet moving in the water and the crickets chirping to fill the air.

“So why ain’t ya up there with them? They’re dancin’ and what not,” he asked suddenly.

“That’s not exactly my scene. I like them all and they’re really nice and fun, but I don’t exactly enjoy sitting around and watching people nearly or actually fuck.”

He let out a loud laugh that tore right through her body and drew her eyes over to him. He was statuesque, in a studly country gentleman way. She couldn’t get enough of drinking in how he looked, sounded.

“That’s why I stay up in my cabin on these nights. But I saw ya comin’ down here so I figured I’d come make sure ya were okay.”

“Thank you. That’s really sweet. I’m fine though. If you wanna go back to your cabin and relax, I’ll be okay,” she assured him.

It went silent again and she bit her lip, forbidden thoughts racing through her inebriated mind, just enough alcohol in her system to make her feel warm and a little brave. Finally he looked over and their eyes connected. It was like out of some stupid movie. She wished, practically begged in her mind, for him to kiss her. She wanted to feel those lips against hers badly, had since the first day she’d met him, but now it was almost a need.

“Since you’re not too much into that stuff, would ya wanna come with me for a bit?” he asked, his eyes searching hers deeply.

Her breath hitched slightly but she shoved her hopes to the side. He was just being courteous. No need to freak out and picture him fucking her hard.

“Yeah,” she finally said, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He stood first, giving her a very clear glance of just how perfect his ass was, then put down his hand. She took it, immediately smiling at how warm his skin was, and stood slowly. After slipping her shoes on and collecting their bottles, she hooked her arm in his offered one and followed him to the back set of cabins where the yearly staff stayed; Byron the chef, Michael day supervisor, Natyla the nurse, and Allen. It felt surreal heading into the part of the camp she’d never been, especially at night when everything was incredibly quiet except for the nature. A part of her brain remembered what Allen had said when he’d first approached her and it made her smile.

“You’re not bringing me as a sacrifice to Michael Meyers, right?”

“Damn it. How’d ya figure my plan? Was I that transparent?” he asked, chuckling.

“Totally. The Voorhees reference gave you away. I knew you had serial killers on your mind,” she teased.

“Voorhees versus Meyers would be a good movie,” Allen commented as they ascended the cabin stairs.

“Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever trump Freddy versus Jason,” she replied, “Especially since my love is no longer playing Freddy.”

“Your love huh?” he asked, pushing the door open and gesturing her in.

“Yep, my heart belongs to Robert Englund. Sorry about that. So if you’d planned on anything happening you might wanna cut your hair and go grey and–”

A gasp came out harshly as she was suddenly pressed against the door, his mouth on hers. It took a second for her to recognize that he was kissing her but the second she did, she reacted, moaning wantonly and knocking his hat off to sink her fingers into his hair. The strands were just as soft as she’d imagined. His plump lips parted so she preemptively opened her own, plunging her tongue into his mouth. His moan mixed with hers as she tugged on his locks. Her free hand slid down and started on the buttons of his red and black plaid shirt. Half way done with the row,she got frustrated and groaned, pulling away from his mouth.

“I can’t get your damn buttons undone,” she grumbled.

“Lemme do it,” he mumbled.

His fingers expertly got the row finished and she eagerly pressed her hands to his slightly fuzzy chest, almost moaning in response. Taking in his thick, muscled torso, she slid her hands up and pushed the shirt off his chest. He was solid, warm, and everything she wanted. Her eyes were wide as she nearly salivated.

“You’re really, really in shape… God I sound stupid right now. I’m sorry, can we start this over? I have alcohol mouth,” she murmured, blushing slightly.

Luckily he chuckled and took hold of her chin, making her look up.

“No start overs, not even for a cutie like you,” he said teasingly.

She groaned and tried to hide her face but he released her chin to push her arms down to her sides.

“Stop hidin’. I like how honest ya are, and adorable.”

Biting her lip, she gave a small nod. His big hands moved to her waist and he pulled her close. This time she was expecting the kiss and she stood on her tip toes to meet him. It was slow and deep, tongues savoring the tastes while her hands reveled over the sinews of his chest. She took a leap of faith and slid lower to the waistband of his jeans, testing her boundaries by edging her fingers into small gap between material and flesh. When he made no move to stop her, she popped open the button and dipped her hand in. What met her hand had her gasping as he moaned.

“What?” he asked, pulling back with a startled look.

“I- You- Sorry.”

She settled for shaking her head, trying to get him off subject, but her mouth wouldn’t close as she marveled at how big he was in her hand. He let out a groan and his fingers tightened on her waist. Unsure of exactly what to do, she tried to remember what she’d read about and seen done in porn. Wrapping her fingers around the thick shaft, she gave a gentle tug up to his head. She nearly squeaked as her hand got wet, but she quickly realized it was precum. She probably looked just like the newbie she was. Focusing, she let the precum coat her palm before stroking his thick cock again, getting into a rhythm.

“Ah that feels good Sora,” he moaned lowly, catching her interest.

Her green eyes darted up to his face and found him with his eyes shut, full lips parted as he breathed hard. God he was so lovely. With a little groan, his eyes came open and she turned red as she realized she was caught staring. Instead of teasing her like she’d expected, he drew her into another kiss. His breaths were hot against her mouth as moaned.

“Let’s go into the bedroom,” he murmured as he grabbed her wrist.

She withdrew her hand and her thighs clenched as she realized how wet and sticky her hand was. She had done that to him. A small pleased smile came to her lips as she took his hand with her dry one and followed him through a door way. The cabin bedroom was much bigger and nicer than the kid and staff ones, which made sense. She kicked her flip flops off then stood there as he pulled off his jeans, floored by the sight of his naked body.

“Holy hell,” she murmured, trying not to gawk.

He gave her an amused chuckle and asked, “You okay there Sora?”

“Yeah, yeah, just… damn. I knew you were hot, and I knew you had muscles with all the work you do, but I never would have imagined,” she trailed off.

Her tongue darted out and wetted her lips as she finally got to see the cock she’d been touching. Her entire being shook with a shiver as she thought about having such a huge dick inside her, especially for her first time.

“Please don’t be offended Sora, but I gotta ask,” he said, coming closer.

She met his gaze and saw the worry in his face. Shit, he knew. He was gonna turn her down. So many men, supposed gentlemen, didn’t want to have sex with a virgin.

“Are ya a virgin?”

Blowing out a breath, she muttered, “Yes, not by choice though. Seems like none of the men I’m into wanna fuck me, either from not being attracted to me or being too morally upstanding to supposedly steal it from me. Let me guess. I should show myself out, right?”

“What? Are ya nuts woman?!”

Surprised, she cocked her head to the side and stared. He grinned and shook his head.

“Really?” she murmured.

“Hell yeah. You’re well above eighteen, you’re beautiful, and you’ve got me turned on like I haven’t been in years,” he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his erection, “If you’re sure ya wanna do this, I’m not stoppin’ ya. I just needed to know so I could be gentle with ya.”

Breathing in slowly, she nodded and said, “I’m sure.”

His dick twitched in her hand as she stroked up and brushed her thumb across the tip.

“Good. If ya change your mind at any point-”

“I’m not gonna,” she insisted, using her other hand to boldly pull him into a deep kiss.

Hands slid under her dress and up her hips to her waist and on until he broke the lip lock and pulled her dress off. Her cheeks warmed and he yanked her closer and leaned to nipped at her collar bone, hands cupping her breasts. Once again uncertain on what to do, she settled for running her clean hand into his hair. Breathless, she watched as he licked down between her breasts, squeezing them gently before reaching behind her. In a blink of an eye, her bra was on the floor and she was gasping out a whimper as his tongue lapped at her nipple and his hands worked her shorts down, leaving her in only panties.

“Just beautiful,” he murmured before sucking on her sensitive peak.

“A-Ah, oh that feels good,” she moaned.

Her head fell back as his hand started massaging her bare breast, creating stimulation between her thighs like no other. None of her wettest fantasies had ever come near this, none of her self exploration ever felt so good.

“Talk to me. Tell me what you want Sora,” he said huskily, switching sides.

The squeak the left her mouth had her blushing but he moaned.

“I- It feels really good wh-when you suck harder,” she whimpered, tightening her grip on his hair as he did just that, “Yeeesss. Like that.”

Her gut twisted hard as he bit on her nipple before moving down, kissing down her soft stomach, making her self conscious momentarily. She wasn’t big but she wasn’t fit. Her arms, stomach, and thighs were soft.

“I know that look and stop thinkin’ like that. You are sexy as hell… Bunny?”

“Bunny?” she asked, confused.

He pulled back with a huge grin and tugged her panties down slightly, revealing the drunken mistake she had made on her birthday. Groaning, she slapped her hands over her face and giggled.

“Oh yeah. That is why I don’t drink often. Got drunk on my birthday and decided I needed a bunny tattoo.”

He grinned wider and suddenly kissed the small cartoon animal, drawing a surprised groan from her. He was dangerously close to her pussy, directly below the band of her panties, and it made dirty thoughts run rampant of him going lower, using his tongue for other things.

“It’s cute. Fits ya really.”

“Really?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yep. That’s ya nickname now. Bunny. Adorable, sweet, shy, wild. Definitely fits ya.”

“Oh,” was all she could muster up.

Allen winked and suddenly her panties were drawn down.

“Step out bunny,” he said.

She wanted to swat him but followed his instructions instead. With a smirk, he pointed to the bed.

“Lie down, spread those thighs for me bunny.”

Why did something so silly make her blush and get wetter? She walked over and lied down on the bed, hesitantly parting her legs. Allen eyed her as he approached and she momentarily wondered how ridiculous she looked. She hadn’t shaved since last week so she knew she had some hair, and she could feel how wet she was. Was that a bad thing?

“You are beautiful every where,” he finally said, resting his palms on the inside of her thighs.

Sora bit her lip and held her breath as he knelt on the floor and pushed her legs apart farther.

“Never done anythin’ with anyone?” he asked suddenly.

“Um, no?” She replied, “Made out with a couple guys but-t-t– fuck!”

Her head slammed back hard into the bed as his tongue ran over her clit. The texture and heat had her clawing at the sheets with white knuckles. She was shocked to hear him moan as he tortured her nub with varying strokes. Her breath stuttered as she gathered up the gusto to peek down. The sight of his shaggy head buried between her pale legs and his tanned hands wrapped around her thighs had her moaning, unintentionally bucking up.

“Shit, sorry!” she babbled, cringing.

He looked up, making her blush as he smirked, and said, “Don’t hold back. Do whatever feels good. Ya won’t hurt me, promise. This is all about ya.”

“But-”

“But nothin’,” he said sternly, “I wanna make you cum bunny.”

Her head fell back and she whimpered, biting her lip hard to keep a reign on her excitement. It was even harder to control when she felt a fingertip dip into her wetness. His first venture in was gentle, exploratory. The second came faster, and so on until he had a slow, deep rhythm that matched his tongue. Her body felt like it was boiling as he licked and slurped at her pussy. It felt incredible, but she felt like she was taking too long. He’d get tired of it, or start to hurt soon.

“Y-You can stop, I don’t need to-”

“You doubt me that much?” he asked with a hoarse laugh.

“What?! No! It’s just, even with my own hands it takes a long time to… orgasm,” she muttered, embarrassed.

“We’ve just started Sora. Now if I’m down here for an hour and you can’t, I’ll accept defeat but baby, I’ve just started.”

As if proving a point, he worked faster, harder, pulling deep, uncontrollable moans from her throat. His fingers moved and curled and suddenly she was seeing stars.

“Oh, oh fuck!”

Moaning, he repeated the action and she couldn’t help but cry out and arch. It was the most delicious pressure she’d ever felt. It kept building, becoming stronger until she knew she was going to orgasm.

“A-Allen, I-I’m gonna- gonna cum,” she keened.

Never faltering in his movements he drove her the last inch over. Heat exploded as her climax struck, stronger than any other she’d given herself. Her moans became incoherent babbles and cries as he kept sucking and thrusting, sending spasms across her body until she was a twitching mess. When he finally pulled away, she could only lay there, panting, struggling to open her eyes. Even when she felt his body covering hers and his mouth on her neck, she couldn’t force them open.

“Sora, do you know just how damn exquisite ya are?” his gravely voice spoke into her ear.

“I- I am?” she mumbled.

“Fuck yes bunny. Ya taste like paradise, and ya react so beautifully when I touch ya.”

When his fingers ran down her arm, she gasped and flinched slightly, surprised at how sensitive a non-sexual part of her body was.

“Just like that. Ya make delightful noises and ya shiver and ya turn red everywhere. I need to know, do ya still want me to make love to ya?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

“Ya know it’ll be uncomfortable right?” he asked.

Finally she gathered the strength to open her eyes and met his ice blue ones.

“I know. I know how everything works, I’ve just never done it,” she murmured.

“Alright,” he said with a small nod.

Without a second thought she spread her legs wider and had to gasp as she felt him lie skin to skin with her. His almost scalding hot cock was pressed against her lips as he bumped his nose against hers then cursed, his expression darkening.

“What?”

“I don’t have a fuckin’ condom,” he swore, “I didn’t fuckin’ think anythin’ like this would happen here. Fuck.”

“W-Well, I’m on birth control, never had sex before so I’m clean. If you pull out, maybe?”

Her voice was small, shy, because while it was a little dangerous, she didn’t want to stop. She was ready to do nearly anything to have sex with him. He let out a slow breath then nodded.

“If you’re sure. I’m clean and I’ll pull out. I also can’t make babies anymore cause I got snipped so there’s no possible scare about that,” he said.

A laugh came out softly and he gave her a confused look.

“Snipped. That’s just a funny way to put it,” she explained, “Sorry, I’m a dork.”

“You’re adorable, get it right,” he scolded, reaching down.

All the humor was drained from her body as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

“I can stop,” he reminded her.

“No, don’t stop,” she replied despite the bit of fear she had.

It wasn’t bad at first, but as he stretched through her pussy she had to hiss.

“Relax bunny,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Despite the small amount of pain, it didn’t really hurt but it was uncomfortable, feeling overly stuffed. Allen was being incredibly gentle though, and that helped a lot of it. When he came to a stop, he let out a shaky breath and kissed her again.

“All in baby,” he murmured lowly, “Are ya okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she breathed, “Just… full?”

She asked more than stated, because it really wasn’t hurting anymore.

“Move, please Allen,” she said gently, opening her eyes again.

He seemed to assess her before finally pulling out. It felt weird at first, different. The more he moved though, the more her breath was hitching, the better it felt. Wrapping her leg around his hip, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a messy kiss, squeezing her pussy muscles curiously.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, breaking their kiss harshly, “Don’t do that Sora. You’ll have me cumming long before I’m ready.”

Sora snickered. His eyes flashed and suddenly he shifted so she was more on her upper back, her lower body being held up by his. Green eyes shot open in surprise as he grinned down at her.

“If you’re playin’ games, I think I should play some of my own.”

His next thrust had her eyes rolling, his cock sliding against what had to be her g-spot. Reflexively she sunk her nails into his arms and cried out.

“Oh my fucking god!” she whined, “Ple-Please do that again.”

He groaned and slammed in again.

“Shit, yes, thank you, oh fucking hell.”

Each thrust shot pleasure to every inch of her body. It felt like a storm was about to let loose as she panted and clawed at him. She was startled when her lower back met the bed again.

“Wha-”

“Shh bunny, I’m not done with ya yet,” he said, giving a wink.

The corners of her mouth lifted at his playfulness. Rough-textured hands ran down her thighs and pulled up on her calves until her feet were planted on his chest.

“Nnyah! Oh fuck!” she gasped as he pushed back in slowly.

“How’s that?” he asked huskily.

“Sooo good,” she moaned.

Her breath was torn from her chest as he started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Shaking, she found the hand on her leg and gripped hard as his motions grew harder. He released her thigh and laced their fingers together, surprising her and giving her courage to speak again.

“I- I think I’m gonna cum again.”

“Good, cum for me Sora baby. I wanna feel ya let go for me,” he moaned.

In the next instant he was over her again, pinning her to the bed by their laced hands, leaning on his arm so his hand could caress her cheek. Nuzzling into his hand, she let go of the noises she’d been trying to hold back. It felt so much better to let them out, the moans and whimpers freeing as he pounded her into climax.

“Allen, oh my god. Fu-”

Even stronger than before she was swept over by sensations. Powerful and overwhelming they tore from deep within, stealing her sensibility. Focusing solely on continuing the feeling, she pulled him into a harsh kiss and begged him not to stop.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Sora, long as you scream for me again.”

“Y-Yes, just- just-”

His thrusts became shorter but deeper and instantly drove her straight into a third orgasm before the last stopped. Her moans were no longer controllable as she clung to him.

“You are- A fucking- God!” she whimpered, “I- I-”

“Don’t talk, just focus,” he growled.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as he dipped down and bit at her neck, moaning hotly on her skin.

“I’m gonna cum soon Sora, where do ya-”

“In me,” she panted, “Can’t make babies right?”

The moan he let out was answer enough as he grew exponentially rougher, his fingers squeezing hers tightly as he started ramming hard enough to slam the bed into the wall.

“Fuck Sora,” he groaned.

She felt guilty, knowing she’d had plenty pleasure herself and it was his turn, but hearing him moaning and how viscous he was being had her feeling that flicker again. Whimpering, she tried to smother it.

“Are ya gonna cum again?” he panted.

“Ye- No, it’s-”

“Don’t stop it, I want ya to take all ya can baby. Cum with me. Huh? Can you do that?”

It was weak in comparison but there was no denying she was going to orgasm again.

“Ooh shit. That’s it baby. Come on,” he commanded.

A hand slipped between the bodies, strumming her clit, and not many moments later she was hit again with the bliss as he hoarsely grunted her name. Her cheeks wet red as she felt warmth fill her pussy, and went ever darker red when she realized she liked the feeling. Feeling as if she hadn’t given as much as she should have, she gently rubbed at his upper back, relishing in the muscles tensed there.

“Ooooh that’s good,” he groaned.

She felt his body tremble and felt even worse. Despite her own weakness, she pushed on him softly. When he rolled, she forced herself over and used her hand to softly massage at his arm and shoulder.

“Stop,” he muttered, catching her wrist and yanking her over.

Heart racing, she relaxed in his arms as he held her close. He was warm and smelled incredible even with the scent of sex and sweat in the air.

“Ya are so beautiful,” he murmured, causing her to look up.

A soft smooch was placed on her lips, sweet and tender.

“How are ya feelin?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Exhausted, like I just ran a marathon,” she replied with a breathy laugh.

He grinned at that.

“But overall I feel really good. Relaxed even though I’m tired, and just… I can’t explain it.”

“Long as it was good,” he said.

She gave him a dumbfounded look and said, “I’ll be surprised if there’s ever any better honestly. Most of the first time stories I’ve read about were painful or dull, lots not even having an orgasm. This… was quite the opposite.”

The expression on his face was surprised, but proud.

“Thank you, again,” she said.

“Stop thankin’ me and rest,” he scolded playfully.

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face and nodded, a giddy feeling tap dancing in her chest as he wrapped her up and pinned her to him, easily lulling her into sleep.


End file.
